


Visions of Bodie and Doyle: Some 'what the fuck' moments

by shooting2kill



Category: The Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooting2kill/pseuds/shooting2kill





	Visions of Bodie and Doyle: Some 'what the fuck' moments

[](http://imgur.com/q6AsYRD) | _I fucked Bodie. It’s the only logical conclusion I can reach. Not that it makes any sense. I’ve lain here thinking through all the evidence for a solid hour, but everything points in one direction. Consider it like this: I’m naked. I’m in Bodie’s flat. I’m in Bodie’s bed, for Chrissake. With Bodie. Who is also naked. Plus, he’s got fresh bite marks I’m looking at on the back of his neck, and they didn’t come from that petite blonde he’s been walkin’ out with for the past six weeks. ............[ Evidence:FJ Bryan](http://www.thecircuitarchive.com/tca/archive/17/evidence.html)_  
---|---  
[](http://imgur.com/nNZppWj) | 

_He was silent again. After a minute Doyle asked tentatively, "You'll miss her, won't you?"_

_"Last bit of family I've got this side of the world. She said... She's always said she hoped I'd bring along a special young lady one of these days. Only the last couple of years it's been 'somebody special'. Don't know if you fancy... Next Thursday..."_

_After a dumbfounded pause Doyle said tentatively, "Dinner with the family, sort of thing?"_

_"Well, she's a bloody good cook......"[ Sapling:The Hag](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1713122) _  
  
[](http://imgur.com/i2DkBQC) | _Cowley moved to his desk. "These are the transcripts of the initial interview with your bomb-setter. One Vic Dunbar...." A voice was speaking....."So they give me the address, and I come out to Bucks, and - " "Wait. They had the address? Where from?" Jax, shooting the question in. "No idea. They just knew where to be. Told me on the Monday afternoon, I was there that night, spent that night and parts of the next day watching. Had to be a quick job. And only one chance. So I went for the poofs....." "The who?" Anson's voice was louder, obviously nearly the microphone. He must have leaned right in...... There was a defiant laugh. "The poofs. You know who I'm talking about." Short silence, then: "You must do. The other two? The ones in the new wing. All over each other, they were. No idea why they kept two beds. They never even needed to talk to each other....God's truth, guv'ner. S'why I went for them. Get the right bed, and take two of them out at once." Over the rushing in his ears, Doyle could hear the tape continue.[ Whistle Blower:ML Mead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2523197?view_adult=true)_  
[](http://imgur.com/w5JQ68K) | _He gave her his most alluring smile and said inordinately loudly, “How about you and me get together after this darlin?” At this the court was in disarray, the stenographer blushed, the Judge was infuriated and there were giggles and guffaws from the gallery and jury. Doyle’s jaw dropped. The Barrister asked, “Would you mind repeating that, Mr Bodie?” Bodie replied, “Well she’s a bit of alright isn’t she?” He turned back to the stenographer, winked and said, “What do you say love, you an’ me?” Alarm bells were beginning to ring in Doyle’s head, what’s the fool up to? Bodie knew better than this. There was too much at stake to be playing around.[ Tainted Evidence:Ci5mates](http://ci5mates.livejournal.com/?skip=20)_  
[](http://imgur.com/W3h1N8E) |  _"Do'you want us to stake it out?" Even as he asked it he could see from Cowley's face that it was more than that; the look of embarrassment was back again.... "We need a behind-the-scenes look at the place, Doyle.......And that means someone working there - in the kind of job where no one will even think of suspecting someone from CI5..." Doyle was beginning to get that little prickle up and down his spine that told him he wasn't going to like this. He eyed his boss tolerantly. "You'd better spit it out, sir. You're giving me goose pimples hedging round it like this. What exactly is it you want us to do... or is it just me you're putting on the spot?" After all, there had to be some good reason for Bodie's exclusion from this interview. "You, Doyle. Plato's is looking for a... er... a male stripper. I'm not instructing you to do this, you understand. In this case I'm prepared to give you the option." Doyle's sense of outrage was warring with sheer disbelief....[ Air on the G String:O Yardley](http://www.thecircuitarchive.com/tca/archive/6/airon.html)_  
[](http://imgur.com/9ZKUv8J) | _"Tell me who you fancy. I'll tell you if he's available." "You prat! Okay... ah," He thought very hard but couldn't come up with one possibility. "I don't really fancy anyone on the squad," he confessed. "Nobody at all? No handsome face has bewitched you? No leanly-muscled body had driven you into ecstasies of the naughtiest kind? ...It's The Cow, isn't it?" Bodie demanded. Ray gurgled helplessly. "No, it's... it's... Macklin, isn't it? S &M? That's why you enjoy the bashing he gives us." Ray laughed until he hurt. When he finally began to recover he gasped, "the only one I could ever fancy is you, Bodie." There, it was out. Bodie's face shuttered immediately. "Oh, very good choice," he replied with a coolness that sobered Ray immediately. "S'true. Still, it'd be too much to ask, wouldn't it? Besides, I don't want to ruin the relationship." "Yeah." "Yeah," Ray repeated...... "But I'd do it," Bodie said, finally... [Noises at Dawn:Fanny Adams](http://hatstand.slashcity.net/fanny/noises.html)_  
[](http://imgur.com/dPz7f6i) | _Dear Ray, You weren't kidding when you said you felt better, were you? Was like getting-- I'm so bloody glad to have you back. I know it's only been just over two weeks. Felt like forever. Anson's looking at me like I'm demented. Having ripped your letter open and read it three times in the car I'm writing away like there's no tomorrow. Maybe it's because I'm hoping to get a love letter out of you. Christ. I knew this writing lark was a mistake. It lulls you into a false sense of security. But it's the truth, I won't pretend otherwise. It's too late for that now. Cowley should never have sent me up here. I've had too much time to think, much too much--mainly about you. And me. Settling down. Don't panic.......[ No Unicorns:Sebastian & HG ](http://hatstand.slashcity.net/hg/unicorns.html)_  
[](http://imgur.com/dWrqYT5) | _"It's two days to the beginning of the conference," Doyle said brightly.."Once it's over, Northcroft will be going back to the States." A small smile of satisfaction graced Ray's lips. Bodie shrugged. "So?" "So, you and he have been going at it hot and heavy for weeks, I was wondering if you were going to be broken-hearted when he leaves." Doyle sounded like he'd be delighted if that were the case. With a sigh, Bodie realised it was now or never. "I might go with him....." "What?" ... "Robert offered me a job in Seattle....."[ Love's The Last To Know:Meridian ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123506?view_adult=true)_  
[](http://imgur.com/WRe9B9M) | _"You're never joking, sir?" Still unbelieving, Doyle looked....at Cowley, who stared firmly back at him, like this assignment was real. It couldn't be. He must be dreaming..... "This is a matter of the highest national importance, 4.5." "But it's ridiculous!" It didn't make any sense. It didn't. So there was a gay bloke who had some kind of vendetta best expressed by high explosives and assault weapons, the brief had said. And CI5 stood a chance of infiltrating his circle only if... only if... Doyle flailed around for another excuse. "But why does it have to be Bodie?" ...Cowley shook his head. "I don't want anyone working on this operation alone. Too risky. I need both of you, lads. Besides, the fastest way to have him approach you is to have you very publicly, er--" he tripped over the slang term-- "out yourselves." "But... a wedding?"[ Concatenaton:Sineala](http://archiveofourown.org/works/162637)_  
[](http://imgur.com/9kwTNRa) | _"My comrades and I--have something--very important to discuss with you," Georgi explained......"We are not returning to the Soviet Union. We wish to defect.....That is our final decision." "You know we can force you to go home," Doyle said. "Yes, but I know that you will not." "Eh?" Bodie raised an eyebrow. "Seem quite sure of yourself." Georgi looked directly at Bodie, and after swallowing hard, he said, "We have had much discussion, and we know you and Doyle are the ones who will help us. Because you are like us. We know you both understand." "Understand?" Doyle echoed. "Understand what?" Georgi gave a faint smile. "What it is like to be homosexual. Gay, the word that is used in the West. Like you, we are gay men....."[ State Secrets:LilyK ](http://www.thecircuitarchive.com/tca/archive/18/statesecrets.html)_  
[](http://imgur.com/ETSM6UK) | _As Bodie watched, Doyle got out of his car, following the most recent arrivals through the gates. So far, he had seen a number of men go through there, but no one had yet come out. Everyone had been well dressed, as though for a night on the town. He came to the conclusion it was a drinking club. Ray was obviously out to get smashed.... It was ten o'clock before he began to suspect that the club was more than just a drinking club. He'd been there for nearly two hours and while a lot of men had gone inside, he hadn't seen one woman. Men Only then, he thought. But when he saw two couples emerge from the club arm-in-arm, obviously in a hurry to get down to business, he finally realised that the club was obviously a meeting place for homosexuals.... It was eleven forty-five by the time Doyle finally emerged. Bodie watched as he bumped into the heavy gates and sprawled across the pavement, giggling helplessly. He was smashed all right, he could barely stand up. Bodie was about to go and rescue him when he realized that someone else was already there. He went cold as Doyle draped an arm around the other man's shoulders. He hadn't considered the possibility of Ray leaving the club with someone. Ray wasn't gay.....[ Shades of Blue:Rob ](http://www.thecircuitarchive.com/tca/archive/7/shadesof.html)_  
[](http://imgur.com/7BuSePv) | _There was a second, maybe a heartbeat of pure I can't believe this is happening, shock, before adrenaline surged through his body, and he jerked back....... "What the fuck?" He could still feel the warm imprint of the other man's lips on his..... "Ooh, straight boy get in over his head? Decided you wanted it until you were getting it?" "Fuck you. What the bloody hell are you talking about?" He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this mad. He could barely hear Jerry through the pounding in his ears. _"Good act, sweetie, as good as I've ever seen, but it's a little late now, isn't it? You've been flirting with me since the gym. Looking me up and down, sitting next to me, using those big eyes and that pretty smile....."[ Stealing Home:Sandy K.Herrold ](http://www.trickster.org/fannishbutterfly/pros-dis.html)__  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=e9g08w) |  _It was Bodie who broke the self-imposed tranquillity. "So what's the case then, sir?" he asked. "Ah, now that's the question," Cowley answered. "The woman who has just graced us with her...inimitable presence is the head of the Watcher's Council, an international organisation charged with protecting the world from the kind of beasties most men only see in their nightmares." "Like vampires?" There was a quirk to Bodie's voice, the one he got when he didn't believe a word he was saying. Doyle sat back in his chair to see how this elaborate wind-up would play out. The next words out of Cowley's mouth would have knocked Doyle over if he hadn't been so well planted in the chair. "Aye, laddie, or demons......."[ Deadly Intervention:Josey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4275000?view_adult=true)_  
[](http://imgur.com/mL3Bl4X) | _"...you're not going to like it." Doyle looked at him. "The other night, when I had that dream." Pause. "It wasn't the usual sort of thing..." Pause. "I dreamed there was a horse outside, only it wasn't your regular Ascot horse, this thing was...just a skull. And ribbons. And a weird sheet-thing, like a winding-cloth." Doyle was too confused to even ask what a winding-cloth was. "You mean you...you've heard of this before?" Bodie shook his head. "No, like I said, it was just a dream. A bad dream." "So you think this thing is real..." "I didn't say that..." Oh god... Suddenly it was too hot, too close inside.....How could Bodie believe something like that?[ Pwnco:Slantedlight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1076286?view_adult=true)_  
[](http://imgur.com/FbjrEsw) |  _"Doyle? What the hell are you doing here?" In his astonishment, he barely remembered to keep his voice down. Doyle rose smoothly to his feet, glancing towards the oblivious Derek. Then he turned eyes upon Bodie that seemed to glow in the dark and said, in an amazingly sultry whisper, "Waiting for you." And he drew Bodie into a passionate embrace. Still stunned, Bodie had only begun to realise that Doyle felt wonderful and tasted better when he sensed something amiss near the small of his back. A moment later, Doyle had drawn the gun from Bodie's waistband and was holding it pressed against his ribs. Bodie could feel the safety being thumbed off. He swallowed, knowing there was already a round in the chamber. "Now," Doyle breathed into Bodie's ear, "you're not going to make a single sound. Got that?" "Who the hell are you?" Bodie whispered, torn between passion and a tearing sense of betrayal. It seemed Doyle was more than a simple drug addict after all.[ Learning Trust:Russ](http://hatstand.slashcity.net/russ/learning.html)_  
[](http://imgur.com/78MaKl7) | _At her smile a strange, formless pain twisted and turned within Doyle, coiling inside his stomach in serpentine folds. The woman was so very, very British, sitting there calmly sipping tea in the aftermath of an accident......resolutely making polite small talk with strangers, grateful for their offer of assistance and looking on the bright side of things....... He swallowed heavily, ridiculously affected by her, the epitome of what he was fighting to keep safe. 'Terry & June', lower middle class ordinariness personified, that in response to calamity sat placidly drinking tea whilst her husband was away seeking help, totally unconcerned about the possibility of danger. For what was there to fear? She was in the middle of the English countryside, on her way to that most mundane of activities, a caravan convention. Safe, ordinary, boring. Doyle would die to keep it so. [Caravans:Mandragora ](http://www.thecircuitarchive.com/tca/archive/9/caravans.html)_  
[](http://imgur.com/kKjrhjP) | _He pulled himself up, almost to attention, and looked Bodie straight in the eye. "I've wanted to say this for years, never thought I would. Never thought there'd be a time when I could." He took a deep breath. "Will you come to bed with me Bodie, please. I want you so bad." It was such a shock that for several seconds Bodie could not think what to say....."Look mate if you're feeling randy, you go out and find yourself a girl," he said. "Hell, you're using Christopher's credit card, go out and buy yourself a girl. Or a boy. Or a bloody emu come to that." Doyle did not even smile. "I don't want anybody else," he said, with a lack of emphasis that carried its own conviction. "I want you." And then the ultimate betrayal. "I always have."[ Spring-Heeled Jack:Georgina Kirrin ](https://sites.google.com/site/jessinengland/spring-heeledjack)_  
[](http://imgur.com/8vYTv9c) | _"They found him, Bodie."" Cowley's voice was gravel. "He's in there." "No." The word came out from his gut, forced and riding on a wave of adrenalin. "I don't want to see him." Not now. He'd be cold and blue and frozen and... rotting. After three weeks? No. Not now. Something about Cowley's eyes might have softened - but it was probably more a trick of the light. "Go in, Bodie. That's an order." When Bodie began to shake his head, Cowley added, "He's expecting you." "He's expecting..." Bodie's voice trailed off as his mind screamed to a halt, emptied completely of all thought, all fear, everything. Time came to an end there, and faded into nothing. He waited, suspended between moments. And then time began once more and he took in a deep, desperate breath. His mouth barely moving, he murmured, "He's... alive?"[ Saints and Miracles:Jack Reuben Darcey](http://www.thecircuitarchive.com/tca/archive/4/saintsand.html)_  
[](http://imgur.com/v6Mw2gJ) | _Bodie got the call in his office in the New Scotland Yard building. Top floor. Near the top anyway. Top shelf. Near enough the ivory tower. Bright. Shiny. Concrete. Glass and steel replacing flesh and bone. A monument to modern times. To new days. To new ways. The new FBI. A new director. A new world. Bodie listened. He replied. Mechanical. How could he be mechanical? About this?...Would the agony be invisible in the dark? Would it flutter against the shuttering of his lids--the end of a film reel flapping in the machine? Waiting for someone to turn it off. Could he blind himself? It would be blind leading the blind... "Oh Christ, no.........No. No. No."[ Sunshine After Rain:Elspeth Leigh ](http://hatstand.slashcity.net/elspeth/sunshine.html)_  
| _"Is that where I come in?" Doyle asks..... "Aye, Doyle. You always are quite astute........Would you consider marrying the girl? Giving her and her child a name? It won't affect your standing in CI5, and I'm sure you would find her an amicable companion. The family also assures me that they are financially secure and that you would share in that security. Furthermore, there is no requirement that there be -- conjugals, but you're both adults. I'm sure you can work out the details between you..." Bodie feels his world falling out from under his feet. He wants to.....shout at Cowley that Doyle is not marrying any high society bint. Why is that? Cowley will ask. Because, Bodie will respond, Doyle belongs to me. But Bodie can't say those words. And he never will.[ The Deal of a Lifetime:Lily K](http://hatstandfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=455&chapter=1)_  
[](http://imgur.com/UFDmRVw) | _"And this is your partner," George Cowley was saying. "William Bodie." "Just Bodie, sir," his new partner said with a grin that was really more of a smirk. Doyle had heard of Bodie. Everybody had. He'd been in the intake of agents ahead of Doyle, but was already famous for being an arrogant bastard with a dislike of coppers. No one had said what a gorgeous bastard he was, though, Doyle thought to himself. Dark-haired, blue-eyed, and sleek...Doyle felt as if he were a street urchin who'd been mistakenly invited to a formal dinner party. Still, he'd never been one to judge a book by its cover. Maybe 'Just Bodie' wasn't so bad. "Ray Doyle," he said, and stuck out his hand. Bodie looked at him, blinked, and then turned to Cowley without shaking his hand. "Are you really partnering me with this oik?"[ This Charming Man:PR Zed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/781560?view_adult=true)_  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=11rbthj) | _A silver chain lay inside, curled round itself like a sinuous metal snake. Doyle plucked it out and stared at it. Its small, cool links made his fingers feel big, warm, clumsy. A man’s silver chain, for round your neck. No decoration, just endless links together. He let it fall into his other palm, listening to the soft, satisfying sounds of the metal against itself in the quiet of the room. His mouth had gone dry. “Bodie, I don’t know what to say.” “Say you’ll wear it. Go on, it’s better than that steel one you’re wearing!” Doyle blinked hard.......He could not do this. He could not let his eyes get damp over a Christmas present, no matter how thoughtful.[ Christmas at Grantleigh:Hutchnystarsk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/364362)_  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=30tl4e9) | _All day, his mind had run over what might be happening at CI5. There was no routine, never any routine, so he could only guess. A briefing by Cowley; some research, perhaps, on current cases...... He found he missed it fiercely. Everything, from the smell of the wax on the floors to the absurdities of the battle against crime. More acutely, he missed Doyle. All day he had wanted to talk to him, tell him what was going on, his conscious mind only one step behind the inclination......why did a small town in Somerset make him think of Doyle? The answer hit him like a blow.[ Midnight Clear:Amy Morgan](http://www.thecircuitarchive.com/tca/archive/6/midnightclear.html)_


End file.
